


One More Shadow

by l1b



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l1b/pseuds/l1b
Summary: One day I was a waitress at a normal restaurant, just a normal girl fangirling on my favourite serie and just like that, my surroundings change and I'm in the serie that I like?!I'm not kidding, this is my new life. Want to join me in it?
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood





	One More Shadow

"I'll take a mochaccino please."  
  
I look from my notepad and see the doppelgänger of Harry Shum Jr. I knew it wasn't him because no one popular ever came in this town.  
  
"Woah, you kind of have the looks of Harry Shum Jr."  
  
"Yeah, people tell me that often. And you are very pretty, darling."  
  
"Your drink will arrive soon sir," I blushed, ignoring his comment.  
  
He thanked me and I went to the other side of the counter so I could prepare his drink.  
  


* * *

  
  
I came back home, and my mom was already there.  
  
"How was your day honey?"  
  
"It was not bad, how was yours?"  
  
"Not bad either. Do you want to watch a movie? Or maybe that series that you love watching?"  
  
"No thanks, I have a test overmorrow."  
  
"Well you can study while watching, I know you won't say no to Shadowhunters... And keep Cutie with you, you know you're the one that she loves the most."  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
I went in my bedroom to take my notebook and came back while my mom was selecting an episode.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Let's take the one where Clary learns that Jace and her are finally not blood related."  
  
"They do?! Why'd you spoil me?"  
  
"But mom... You asked me to choose."  
  
"Yeah, well that was a wrong choice."  
  
We finally chose to continue where my mom was, which was not really far. And before, I knew it, I fell asleep with my puppy in my arms.


End file.
